


A Snow Flower

by Mayasha_Chan1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasha_Chan1/pseuds/Mayasha_Chan1
Summary: Sequel to "Flowers and Snow" (Jon Snow X Reader)





	A Snow Flower

“She looks just like you”

Raising an eyebrow in question, you look towards your husband, watching as he crossed the room to join your side, grinning with all the pride of a new father.

You gently rocked the new-born in your arms, “While that is kind of you dear, I’m afraid you’re absolutely wrong this time.” As if to prove your point, the young babe slowly opened her heavy eyelids, revealing the most beautiful brown eyes that you had ever seen. Well, apart from _one_ other person.

You smiled, “She has every bit of your ‘Northern charm’.”

“My Northern charm?” Jon laughed. He brushed your beautiful, golden locks behind your ear and pressed a gentle kiss on your lips. “I did not know I possessed such a thing.”

“Of course you do. You may not see it yourself, Jon. But I can see it. I can see the way you hold true to honour and what you think is right. You demonstrate those qualities every single day of your life.” You silently giggled to yourself as you saw how wide Jon’s eyes had gotten. “You are kind, honest and loving man, Jon. I know I’m not the best with words, but there are just so many wonderful and incredible things I could say about you. As silly as it sounds, I felt that labelling such qualities as your ‘Northern charm’ allows me to say all those things in one. You truly are one of a kind, Jon Snow. And I can think of no better man to be the father to such a beautiful girl-”

Even before you had finished speaking, Jon had pressed his lips against yours, gently pulling you closer as he engaged you in a sudden, but loving dance.

However, it was short lived. A sharp high pitched cry reminded you that a certain little someone was getting restless. Jon broke away and chuckled, “I guess what you said is true, she is like me.”

You glanced at Jon in confusion, and he smirked, “Both of us do not want to share you with anyone else.”

You lightly punched his shoulder in response, knowing that he probably didn’t even feel the hit. Jon laughed and pretended to rub the spot as if it had hurt, “I merely jest my love. Though I cannot speak for our little Lyanna here.”

As if on cue, Lyanna gurgled and reached out to both of you, as best she could, grasping at the air with her tiny hands. The sight was just too adorable for you to ignore.

“Gods, I love her Jon. I know she has only be in this world but a short time, but I love her with everything in my heart.”

You felt him kiss your cheek and let Lyanna wrap her tiny hands around one of his fingers, “As do I, (Y/N). As do I.”

Only years before, on this fateful day, Flower and Snow met and fell in love.

And from that love, a Blue Winter Flower was born. A gorgeous flower, blooming forth amongst the pure, white snow.


End file.
